1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of a neck strap arrangement for carrying a musical instrument. In particular, it provides a new and improved method of carrying a woodwind musical instrument known as a recorder.
2. Description of Prior Art
The recorder is an instrument that is of such size that it can be carried easily. This instrument is most often used by children in early grade school for instruction in music. Most often the child will purchase a recorder. The child will then carry the recorder to class and carry it in the hand during class. If the child needs to use the hands for another purpose, the recorder is laid down and subject to loss or confusion when play is to be continued. Also, like anything a child is forced to carry in their hands, the object can be inappropriately used as a toy, weapon, or whatever fits the occasion.
Prior art is limited to some resourceful teachers that have simply tied a string around the recorder with some sort of loop that is placed around the child's neck to suspend the recorder. Because the knots may slip, come untied or can not be readily untied, this method has not gained wide support. In addition, after the teacher has tied all the knots required by the students, the teacher has little time left for instruction. Thus, at the present time, there is no suitable means for the hand free carrying of the recorder.